Tenetive Song fic
by KarsonKaguya
Summary: Karson loves Sasori, when he leaves to take the Shukaku and doesn't return she takes it relaly hard.


** A/N:** Song fic one of two posted today hope you like it, please review.

** "Tentative"**

_Superstition taking all of us for a ride_

Before Sasori left he was acting so weird. Now that he was gone Karson felt a sudden emptiness, at the absence of her husband and life partner. The normally calm and silent Sasori kept talking about if something would happen to his heart, the one part of his being still human, and what karson would do. Karson ignored it, but she was still concerned. 

_Mimes overtaken by the signs of the Right_

When Sasori and Deidara left, Karson began feeling extremely sick and didn't want to partake in any of the activities that came with being an Akatsuki member. She spent a lot of the time in her room, with Kohan taking her temperature.

"Karson I don't know what to tell you, except stay in bed and drink lots of liquids" Kohan said.

"Kohan can I have an apple? I love apples, I think I'm having a craving thats new never had cravings before," Karson spoke rapidly and tilted her head.

"Oh I got an idea," Kohan said running around her tiny medical room and she pulled out a needle. Karson jumped back and curled into a ball.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?" Karson asked.

"Just hold still," Kohan said. She took a few onces of blood and left the room.

_The bombs are falling overhead with no sight_

Karson sat there in the room, trying to figure out why Kohan had suddenly taken her blood. Kohan returned to karson, a smile on her face.

"Karson, I know what's wrong,"

"well don't sit there with a stupid smile, what?" Karson demanded.

"You're pregnant," Kohan said. Karson's mind went blank for a second. She didn't even know her husband could help her produce offspring. Karson prodded at her stomach. Kohan slapped her hand away and shook her head.

"Don't do that, it's miraculous that seeing as Sasori isn't quiet human that you too can produce. Don't ruin it," Kohan said. Karson nodded and left the room.

_While you are talking all detached, so tell us_  
Karson waited for her husband's long awaited return. When they finally got the go ahead to take away the Jinchuriki from within the Sand Kage, Karson was more than estatic.

"Sasori, my love" Karson said, through her hollogram form. Sasori's puppet looked up at her. The top let out and Sasori, holding his hand sign stepped out.

"Karson, what is it?" Sasori asked.

"Oh it's wonderful. Sasori I'm with child," Karson giggled. Sasori looked puzzled at first then a smile crept up to his lips.

"That is wonderful," Sasori said, his voice calm.

"I love you Sasori,"

"I love you too karson,"

_Where you're going to the bottom  
_When the procedure was over, Karson slept in satori's bed for a nice long needed rest. Sasori would be home soon and their family could begin. She was shocked when they were late returning, and was distraught to find that Sasori was returned to her, his heart had been pierced and he had passed.

"No, no no, that's not possible. NO!" Karson screamed. Her voice echoed through the headquarters and Itachi popped his head out of his room. She clung to Sasori's body refusing to let go of her lover.

_Do you hear us we are rotting?  
_

"Karson, please come here for a second?" Leader asked.  
"Yes?" Karson asked, her heart heavy, tears staining her pale face. She held Sasori's hand in hers refusing to let go.

"You need to come here now," Leader said. He grabbed Karson by the shoulders and yanked her from Sasori's body. Karson scrambled to get away failing miserably.

"Karson you know what must be done to Sasori now that he has been found."

"No Leader Sama you can't mean..."

"His body must be burned, I'm asking you to do this,"

_ Ceremonies have killed religions for they provide_

Karson stared at Leader unable to believe what she had just been asked to do.

"You want me to burn Sasori?" I asked.

"It's too risky for anyone to find him, and manipulate him, like he did to so many others, please Karson. I'm only asking you because you cared the most for him," Leader said. Karson shook her head, crossing her arms.

"No, I refuse to. I can't," I said.

"Fine Deidara will do it, when he is found. Until then go and clean out his room," Leader said.

_The masked comforts to delusionals, they're all in fright_

Karson turned from Leader in disbelief and walked down the corridor. She opened Sasori's door and found the room in chaos as usual, but this time the master wouldn't be returning to fix it, when e had his once in a while OCD days. Karson started picking up random pieces to Sasori's puppets and put them away in boxes. She lifted up a knife that was next to a new project that Saori was working on. Karson put it in her back pocket without even thinking. 

_The true believer's head was bathed in sunlight  
_

"Karson I know it's hard for you to do this, but the nine tailed fox, the one that was supposed to be Sasori's new target. You need to go and retrieve it," Leader said. Karson looked up at him with half closed eye lids. It had been barely two weeks since the burning and she had taken Sasori's old place, as the recluse of the Akatsuki.

"You have to be kidding me,"

"I am not, now get your things together. Hiden and Kisame will be accompanying you on your journey," Leader said. Karson got up and flipped Leader the bird. She was hormonal she could get away with it. She got her things together and met down stairs with Kisame and Hiden.

"I'm not going to enjoy this," Karson said.

"Nobody excepts you to," Hiden said.

_ While you are walking all detached, so tell us_  
While Karson walked, she kept thinking about the little baby inside her growing that would never know his daddy. She though of all the lonely nights she would have to endure without her soul mate and it tore her insides apart. Sasori was her one and only love, she couldn't nor would she attempt to even have a good life without him. As her thought grew more and more depressed as they continued to walk tears gathered in her eyes.

"Karson are you OK, pet?"

_Where you're going to the bottom_

Karson broke down into tears. She couldn't function now that she had lost Sasori Kisame hugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Hiden I can't keep going on like this. I'm going to go back to the headquarters. I can't do this," Karson said.

"Karson," Hiden said. Kisame stood in front of him. It was either let Karson go or he would turn his back on his religion that gave him immortality.

"She'll be fine she just needs some time, Hiden. This was a big bombshell" Kisame said

"If Sasori had turned to Jashin-Sama, neither of these events would have occurred," Hiden said.

_Do you hear us we are rotting?_

Karson ran to the burning site. She dropped to her tears.

"Sasori, why did you leave me here, alone. I can't have a baby." Karson cried. There was a cough behind her.

"Deidara?" Karson asked.

"Sasori was my friend Karson. It shouldn't be that big of a shock I'm here," Deidara said.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Hiden's loud mouth could wake up a mummy, let alone me hearing from my bird." Deidara said.

"I just can't believe he's gone dei, he can't be gone" Karson said, sifting dirt through her fingers.

"He's still here with you and your baby, Karson. You'll be fine. You still have all of us." Deidara said.

"I can't help but think that I could have prevented this," Karson said.

"This is what Sasori would have wanted to die like that, his art work was preserved." Deidara said. Karson stood up a thought in her mind.

_We're going down in a spiral to the ground_  
"You're right, thanks Deidara,"

"What'd I do?" Deidara asked. Karson went to her room and searched for a piece of paper. She took a knife and sliced down her palm. She took a feather and used the blood to write a letter to Deidara

My dear friend

This is the only way I could imagine Sasori could intend his passing. I must join him, me and our baby. Only then can our legacy be kept in the heavens, our love established throughout the sky.

Don't try to stop me you won't be able to,

Love, karson.

She tucked the paper into an envelope and her plan was put into action. She bandaged up her hand and walked out to Deidara's clay bird.

"Goodbye Deidara," Karson said. She tucked the letter in the neck of the bird.

_No one, no one's gonna save us now, not even god!_

Karson walked back into the room and took the knife she had taken from Sasori's room, when she cleaned it.

"I can outdo you my love, just watch," Karson said, a smile played at her lips. 

_No one saved us, no one's gonna save us_

"Karson, you seem to be all better," Kisame said. Karson smiled.

"Hai, all I needed was to have some time, to think everything through," Karson said. She felt the knife in her hand. She nicked her finger and it felt like sweet release. It would be the ultimate freedom.

"karson are you bleeding?" Kisame asked.

"I just caught my finger on a blade, I'll clean it while I'm taking my shower" Karson said. Kisame nodded.

"Better make sure of that," Kisame said opening the door for her.

"Thanks Kisame, you're a great friend. Thank you fro all you've done." Karson said, slipping in the door. She walked over to the bath and turned on the water. Deidara ran up to the door and started pounding on it.

"Deidara, what's the matter?" Kisame asked.

"Karson's going to try and kill herself," Deidara said. While the water ran Karson did a few hand signs.

"No karson,"

"Bye Deidara," Karson said.

_Where do you expect us to go when the bombs fall?  
Where do you expect us to go when the bombs fall?_

"Kisame, how could you let her in there?" Deidara demanded, trying to smash the door open.

"Silly title, blond. Art is eternal, as is love," Karson said, to herself more than Deidara. She stepped into the water and allowed herself to be submerged. Nobody was getting through the door, she made sure of it. It wasn't actually a door, it was a genjutsu the real door is what they amused was a plant. Since itachi didn't care about her, nobody would be able to see through it. Karson took up Sasori's knife, that she had taken from his room and brought it to her skin.

"I'll be with you soon my love," Karson said. She traced out her main vein in her arm.

"karson, please don't. This isn't what Sasori Danna wanted, you know that," Deidara said. Karson shook her head and sliced the razor down her arm. As the crimson liquid combined with the clear water, Karson's head suddenly felt extremely light. Deidara blew a hole in the wall, and pulled Karson out of the water. Her body was limp and he checked to find no pulse. 

_ Where do you expect them to go when the bombs fall?  
Where do you expect us to go when the bombs fall?_


End file.
